My life as a lengendary pokemon!
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: yep.............. Random stories I did on christmas vacation of 2007............. GroudonXGina RayquazaXShadow these sotra stink ALOT! read my other things insted! PLEASE!
1. Part 1

My Life as a Legendary Pokemon (Part 1)

My Life as a Legendary Pokemon (Part 1)

**O.K. Your probably wondering "Why did I just picked up these collection of stories?" Well because if your like me than you ask yourself "Who stole the food from Groudon and Gina's refrigerator?" Or "How can a simple pokemon hoilday party turn into a nightmare?" And for the really adventurous type of people "Why is Rayquaza Groudon's servant for like forever?" But if you really want to know than why are you still reading the boring intro? Get Reading! (P.S. All the stories are purely out of my imagination and some of the characters as well.)**

Story #1 Rayquaza the "Yes Man" (aka "Slave")

_**How did I ever get myself into such a horrible situation? **_**Rayquaza was saying to himself one day. **_**How did I get to be Groudon's "Yes Man"?**_

It's like I can't eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom when I want to. The hours stink, and he is as you could guess a very demanding person…….. "RAAAYYYQQUUAAAAZZZZAAAAA"!! Groudon's shriek woke me from my daydream. Oh great what does he want now? "What is it!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Where the # is the bath soap? Man his voice really does slash though the air. "I'll get it" I said with a slight sigh. If only the humans saw me now…I see the headlines.…THE GREAT RAYQUAZA "EMPEROR OF THE SKY" IS A SLAVE TO THE EVEN GREATER CONTINENT POKEMON. I shuttered to even think about what would happen if anyone found out. I knew I was pressing my luck but I asked him anyway; "Groudon can I PLEASE go to the bathroom?" Groudon did eventually answer "No, Yes Men do not go to the bathroom." Them I did something I'll regret from the rest of my life; I started to roll on the floor and had a fit. Even though Groudon never really let me go to the bathroom I eventually went…… In his bathwater. :-

Story #2 The Hoilday Party No One Will Ever Forget You think your last hoilday party was disastrous? You'll think twice about that after you hear about my experience. When I had no idea what was going to happen I was looking forward to a night full of presents, games, fun, and the timeless "adults talking to each other thing." The second I walked though the door I was greeted by Rayquaza, Shadow, Groudon, and Gina, (pronounced HE-na) and there kids; Tabitha, Shellie, Jesse, and James. Well the first thing I do is play in my room with Jeese, James, Shellie, Tabitha, and my sister Cassidy. We all played games I never dreamed of playing. I think my parents are rich they just want to hide it; sometimes I hear my parents talk about "The Lonely Hearts Club Band." That's a band that all the adults were in when they were teenagers. But back to what went wrong so lets think…oh yeah all the food never got delivered so we all ate pizza instead of the nice Chistmas dinner that Lugia and Shadow Lugia (my parents) ordered. The presents were great but I got multiples of some items. So did the adults, my perfect Christmas was slipping though my fingers faster than water down the drain. I hoped It would get better but it never did. I hope next year will better or I'll make it perfect.Story #3 Where the Heck Did All the Food Go??

You can just picture the setting…Groudon's and Gina's (HE-na) house on average day around lunchtime (Mmmmm) but the second Groudon goes to make lunch all the food in the refrigerator is gone! "GIINNNNAAAAAA!" "WHAT!!" said Gina annoyingly. "There's no food in the refrigerator!! Any reason for that??" Groudon bellowed back. "There is no reason for that, I went to the store yesterday!!" Gina shouted over the T.V. "How just tell me how that's possible just tell me!!" "Well food just doesn't get up and walk away!!" Groudon hollered back. "Well don't just stand there like a bump on a log get your big tail to the store and get more!!" "But I went last week!!" "No I did!!" (As you can see Groudon and Gina aren't getting anywhere fast so niether of them had lunch or dinner that day.) The next day Groudon went to the store and bought 150.00 worth of food. Oddly that food disappeared as well. After a few days of this monotonous (boring) cycle Gina got very anxious of what was happening she stayed up all night and finally found the culprit. "LUGIAAAAA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" "Listen I can explain…" "You don't need to, I know why you here…" Gina interrupted. "You not in trouble I don't mind you really, as long as you tell us and it's during the day…" Thank you exclaimmed Lugia. "But there is one thing… you owe Groudon and me 650.00 dollars.


	2. Part 2

Hey again this is my 2nd edition to the "My life as a Legendary Pokemon" series My Life as a Legendary Pokemon (Part 2)

**Hey again this is my 2****nd**** edition to the "My life as a Legendary Pokemon" series. Heck I'm even glad you stuck with this stories because their a little no…a lot very weird. In the insane issue you'll find the answers to the following: "Can anyone cheer Lugia up on such a grey day?" Then in this special issue I also put "Kappa Mikey" and "Pokemon" together. And even a little of my homemade Pokemon products advertisements (and their also imaginary sponsors) but that's at the end of the issue. So get Reading!! **

Who needs Lugia??

**(Not really funny but inspiring in a way)**

**Feeling very world-wery and tired Lugia got out of bed in a very nonchalant way thinking **_**It's just another day to do well… ummm… something.**_** Looking around his room seeing all the things he could do but never really made a effort to even attempt to uphill. Books, a 5000 piece puzzle, CD's, laundry (that he was suppose to do but hasn't yet) and a whole lot of "you need to get rid of this stuff someday." As he looked at himself tonelessly his cell phone rang. He let it ring three times before answering then uttered "What?" "Oh, hello this is Rayquaza" "Hi Rayquaza… I guess." After what seemed to be a good twenty seconds Rayquaza corresponded to Lugia's flat tone. "What's wrong? You seem to be well… pessimistic." "First off what does that mean? Second, no I'm NOT having such a great day and finally…" "Oh I'm sorry!" I really didn't mean anything I just said!" cried Lugia mornfuly. "I't really O.K. none taken at all, but to answer you question pessimistic means sad. "It's my fault." Rayquaza confessed "I use what people would consider "big words" all the time Groudon can definitely vouch for that." Giving a slight laugh Lugia thanked Rayquaza for talking to him today and said good bye. Now that everything looked brighter and happier in his room and got to work on that 5000 piece puzzle.**

"Kappa Mon Mon!!"Don't you see the man I't Kappa Mon Mon… "Liven the Life" CAST (next page)Dialga-Ozu Palkia-Yes ManLily-Gina(HE-na) Mitsuki-Shadow Gonard-Groudon Guano-Rayquaza Kyogre-Mikey"I'm coming to save you Shadow" Kyogre shouted over the rocket boosters. "Just hang on!!" I'll try!!" Shadow managed to scream back. "I'll catch you!!" "You have to hurry" Exclaimed Gina "those rockets will go off at any second!!" "Gwa Ha Ha Ha there one one in the world who can save you now Kyogre." "And soon it will be all mine!!" (As Kyogre starts to attempt to catch Shadow well… he drops her long story short.) "CUT!!" Rayquaza screamed. "What are you trying to do?" "Kill Shadow?" "Like sorry she ain't the lightest thing in the world…" "Grrrrr…" "Sorry Shadow" "You better be…" she spat. "Who cares?" said Groudon Lets just eat!" "Umm… Yeah" "Where do you think you are doing!!" Dialga hollared. "Leaving the studeo like that… Something could of happened to you!!" "Sorry Dialga, ya know were pokemon too so that means we get hungry like normal pokemon!!" Groudon exclaimed very loudly. "Groudon's got a point!!" Palkia said cheerfuly. "Fine but only a 30 minute break because that's lost money to me!!" (So a 30 minute break is what they got out of that argument so they go to the local sushi bar but to only be bombarded with razzis') Oh well… at least the lunch was great.These Stories Brought to you By:Groudon's Mega Mocha in the Morning

**Felling like you're a little run down lately?**

**Can't wake up either?**

**Know you need?**

**Groudon's Mega Mocha in the Morning!**

**It's guaranteed to wake you up and get you going!**

**For a free trial call: 1-800-WAKE-UP-2-DAY**

The Poke Place

**Find only the coolest styles of pokemon fashion without paying the price!**

**To find a location nearest to you call: 1-800-WHERE-AM-I**

Milotic by the Sea Restaurant

Dine at our eligant food and enjoy the ocean almost next to you while you eat. We only use the finest bands and orchestra music around to listen to.

**To book a reservevation call: BY-THE-SEA-NOW**

Gina's Green Tea

We use only the finest tea leaves grown on the volcanic island of Monsu located in the remote area of the Hoenn Region. Then each leaf is carefully brewed at the peak of flavor and color. A must have for tea lover!!

For a free sample call: 1-800-MY-TEA-BAD


	3. Part3

My Life as a Legendary Pokemon (Part 3)

My Life as a Legendary Pokemon (Part 3)

Hello again! As you know this is Emily the creator of this wonderous series. In this issue there're a collection of mini stories we'll ask the questions "When Rayquaza and Groudon make a bet who wins?" Or "Can Suicune find the perfect gift for Dialga before time (pun intended) runs out?" And much more!! (Also) Backed by popular demand MORE Pokemon adds!! - "aka RayquazasLilGirl"

Why Groudon and Rayquaza Hate Pink

One day on a average day, time and place Groudon (like always) was either on his labtop, cellphone or miscellaneous. Seeing that both bills were growing every month Gina decided to do something. Well what was that seeing that you asked she told him "Do you have any idea how much your spending on well… the things you do." "Ummm... Thanks for telling me…?" Later that day Groudon asked Rayquaza "Do I use a little well too much of well… technology?" "Well you sorta… do." Rayquaza finally replied. Getting a mischief idea Groudon blurted "Wanna make a bet?" "Ummm… I guess it's fine." So the only real way to discribe what was going to happen was to be there youself. The reason? Because both of them failed with flying colors. And the fact that they drove everyone (and themselves) crazy. To tell you that story they played little pranks and bribed themselves. What was the consequence? Well to…ummm(_Giggle_) o.k. I'm fine. To dye their body completely… well… pink!! (It eventally wore off but very sslloowwllyy. 

Suicune's Birthday "Dailga"nma

During the heart of summer Suicune was outside in the sun and feeling very carefree. Then it struck her "Holy Milktank!!" "I totally forgot about Dialga's birthday!!" So she immediately went to the store to get him something. But really didn't see anything of great importance. So she asked Palkia his BFFL. Even he didn't have a idea. Really running out of time Suicune grabed the first thing off the store shelf and paid for it. While Dialga was opening presents later that day for the first time realized what she got and almost wanted to run and hide. Dialga stared her right in the face and said "Suicune how cha know I wanted a clock?" 

The End of Team Magma

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and all that stuff. And yup there is Team Magma right on time to ruin it. So why are they here on Monsu Island? Well something about taking Groudon away from me and doing something with the continents. I heard that from the Team Magma people. So their actully successful this time and take Groudon away cuz I think they shocked him till he passed out. (Even though Groudon can't be shocked they said they modified the electic current to some how effect him… well even I don't know how they did it. Bottom line They did it. For a fact I thought I wasn't going to see him anymore. So I started to morn and stuff like that. Back at the Team Magma hideout a grunt said to Maxie "Ummm I think we killed him." "How do you know?" Maxie said looking very surprised. "All his vital sighs have gone dead." "You numbskulls!! You just wreacked the reason for existence and to wear these really cool costumes!!" "We could just go on and focus on something… else." Tabitha injected. "No, we can't do that! Whats Team Magma without Groudon? That's the whole purpose of why we are Team Magma!!" "So does this mean we have to work in a Pokemon Center again??" Someone asked. "Yes, unfortunately, O.K. everyone out. "What will we do with the body? Ummm… let just leave it here for the officers to figure out." So all the formal Team Magma people went to work at the new pokemon center somewhere in the Sinnoh Reigon (Away from Hoenn) _2 YEARS LATER _(Yawn) "Where am I?" "Oh the Team Magma place where is everyone?" And the Pokemon Team Magma desperately wanted just walked out the door back to Monsu Island.

My Sponsors

(I can't do it without em' )

Rayquaza's Ozone Water Indulge your self in the best water out there made by high pressured water at 60,000 feet. For a free trial call: 1-800-SKY-HIGHThe Pokemon Centers Heal your pokemon and free food!

For a location near you call: 1-800-NOW-HEAL

The Drowsee & Jiggypuff Insomia Clinic Need help falling alseep? Were the top experts on sleep care!

For a free consultation call: 1-800-SLEEP-2-MARROW

Charizards Ice Mints You need something to get you out of a fog? Liven up your mouth with Charizard's Ice Mints. A fusion of cinnamon and Ice! Try yours 2 day and fell the difference!!

Call: 1-800-POWA-POW For a free week's worth!

Thank You for reading this issue of "My Life as a Legendary Pokemon" See you later for another crazy issue but for now See Ya! 


End file.
